


Proximity

by WoahThereSparky



Series: Life is a Hurricane [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Poetry, Thats right im back with more sad poetry, but enjoy my weird ass rick and morty poetry, implied character dying, it depends on your interpretation, or leaving, there arent many things to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoahThereSparky/pseuds/WoahThereSparky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never can voice, quite what they meant<br/>Their heartstrings are all broken and bent</p>
<p>In which Rick and Morty try to open up to each other, but can't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proximity

Two minds divided, yet one thing holds them together  
Never wanting their bond to sever  
Through good times and bad, they’d always been there  
But there wasn’t much with each other that they could share

Two minds divided, yet both are afraid  
So words go unspoken, and start to fade  
Opening up is something they cannot do  
They’ve learned that emotions should be separate from you

Two minds divided, yet both want to try  
To jump, to fly, trying to reach the sky  
But they will never reach that warm summer blue  
For that would require their words to be true

Two minds divided, but both feel the pain  
When one or the other tries to refrain  
From letting the other into their head  
But they do not realize, they are easily read

Two minds divided, but one comes undone  
Mumbling that they’ll never be someone  
As good as the younger ones mother  
That he’ll always just be another

Two minds divided, but one is now gone  
Fresh grass clippings from mowing the lawn  
Reside in the air, as if no one was there  
Because neither thought the other would care.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo boy this is my third one of these  
> Gosh  
> If anyone has a concept or anything in mind, leave it in the comments.  
> Check out the other two works in this series (which are both free verse with one bonus sonnet), which are titled "Home" and "The Glass Man"  
> Thank you all!


End file.
